


stolen summer

by Areiton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 02, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: “You can still go home. Be a kid.”“Do you ever get tired of pushing people away?”“Sometimes.”or:The obligatory summer between seasons fic.





	stolen summer

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone in this fandom writes the summer between season 2 and 3 at some point, right? So here's my Sterek version of that. (There may be another, in the future, with a different pairing and a lot more angst.) 
> 
> I tried something with this and dialogue that I'm not sure worked, but I like it a lot so. *shrug*

The first time, you do it because you're going insane

Scott has vanished to god only knows where with Isaac and Peter is playing least in sight and you see a poster for Erica. 

She's been missing for two weeks and you can still hear the muffled screams in the basement while Gerard worked you over, still see the hurt fury in her pretty eyes. 

You steal everything you can find in your dad's office, and make five copies before you put it  back. Then you go to the train station, and hold them out to Derek, and say, “I want to help.”

~*~ 

_ “Why do you care?”  _

_ “Because they deserve that.” _

~*~

Derek doesn't kick you out and you think that's more desperation than anything else. He let's you go through your dad's files on the dirty floor while he does another useless patrol, and when a week passes with no answers, you use the small skill set Danny built up in you, and back the CCTVs in the area. 

Then you drag him home because if you're gonna watch hours of footage, you're gonna be somewhere comfortable. 

~*~ 

_ “Why isn't Isaac here?” _

_ “Why isn't Scott?”  _

~*~

You hit paydirt three days in, when you see Erica being dragged from a gas station on Fifth by a woman with long hair. Two identical boys are dragging Boyd between them. 

You nudge Derek awake and he stares at the screen for a long time before he stands and leaves. He says, “You can’t help me.”

~*~ 

_ “Dude. I found some more footage.”  _

_ “Derek, call me back, I know where they took her.” _

~*~ 

You aren't surprised when Derek appears behind you at the warehouse. You're only surprised you got this far without him pulling you back. He climbs into the Jeep and orders you to the diner and because you think he'll give you answers, you go. 

He does. He sits across from you, looking more exhausted than you've ever seen. And he tells you everything. You almost wish he hadn't. 

~*~ 

_ “Don't tell Scott.”  _

_ “I'm not telling anyone, Stiles.” _

_ “Why did you tell me?”  _

_ “You asked.” _

~*~

When you go back, the warehouse is empty and Derek can only barely get a scent trail. You go back to the CCTV footage and it goes nowhere, but you like feeling like you're doing something. 

Derek starts making you run with him, training you even though you huff and tell him you'll never be able to fight off a werewolf, much less a pack of alphas. 

He says if it buys you enough time to survive until he arrives, than its good enough. 

You think Derek's lost enough and you think about the way Gerard beat you, and you agree when he gives you expectant eyebrows. 

~*~

_ “You can still go home. Be a kid.” _

_ “Do you ever get tired of pushing people away?” _

_ “Sometimes.” _

~*~ 

June rolls into July and Isaac reappears, dragged back by Peter and if he's surprised to see you with his nephew, it doesn't show. 

“Nephew, you lost something.”

You keep close to Derek, cautious and wary near Peter and he smiles at you, all teeth and smarm, but no true threat. “Have you found them?”

They talk and Isaac sulks and you listen. The one time you almost leave, Derek looks at you wide eyed and unsure, and you stay. 

~*~

_ “I didn't mean it.” _

_ “Mean what?”  _

_ “In the pool. When I said I didn't trust you. I didn't mean it.” _

_ “I know, big guy.”  _

_ ~*~ _

He trains you harder when Peter comes back, something desperate to it as he tackles you to the ground in the preserve. The same desperation marks the way they page through your ill-gotten files, the way he paces the train station and you think this desperation means something. 

You think things are going to get very bad before this is over. 

You think of Erica's fury as she watched you in the basement, and the way Boyd looked relieved when you were let go. 

You think of the way you waited for them to come out, until one of the hunters shot at your feet and you ran, hurt and scared. 

You think you should leave because you aren't a werewolf and you're going to get hurt. 

You've already been hurt. 

But you think, too, of Derek, and his terrified stare that only peeks out  when he's alone with you. 

And you stay. 

~*~ 

_ “Are you scared?” _

_ “I'm the alpha.” _

_ “But are you scared?”  _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Me, too.” _

~*~ 

Isaac is taken the first week of August and Peter is attacked the second. 

Derek is unraveling, and you drag him out of Beacon Hills because you think if he stays, he'll get himself killed. 

You aren't sure when Derek became someone you couldn't stand to see hurt but its true. 

You think it probably happened some time during the long summer spent at his side. 

He doesn't ask where you're going when you drive, but he does pay when you stop for greasy burgers and subpar fries and he watches you lick the salt from your fingers and you flush, and his eyes are sad when he looks away. 

~*~ 

_ “Do you ever think about leaving?”  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “Would you let me come?”  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “Where would we go?”  _

_ “Anywhere.” _

_ ~*~  _

Scott calls. 

You set up to see him because you can't explain that a pack of alphas are gunning for Derek, can't explain that you want to spend the last night before school starts pressed against him in the loft you helped him pick.

He watches you and he pauses you with a hand on the shoulder when you shift to leave. 

You don't want to hear what he has to say, so you kiss him. 

You don't want this to end, so you kiss him. 

You don't want to be afraid, so you kiss him. 

You  _ want  _ this. 

So you kiss him.

He inhales a little and his hands are familiar and strange as they sink into your hair and his stubble burns against your chin and your lips and its soft gentle sweet before its dirty deep desperate and its  _ perfect.  _

~*~ 

_ “He can't know.” _

_ “I know.”  _

_ “It means this has to stop.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “Stiles, I --” _

_ “Derek. I know.”  _

~*~ 

You said a lot, over that endless summer. 

And you think, you will never have said enough. 

But you think, too, that things will never be the same again. 

Some days you hate that. 

And some days--most days--you are unspeakably grateful for the summer you spent with him. 


End file.
